1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip size package (CSP) type semiconductor device and a method of fabrication of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are CSP type semiconductor devices designed to achieve a reduced size. In the CSP type semiconductor device, only the surface with a circuit formed thereon of a semiconductor chip is sealed with a resin, and electrodes are installed on the resin-sealed surface. Conventionally, the CSP type semiconductor devices are fabricated by first resin-sealing the circuit-mounted surface of a semiconductor wafer on which a circuit has been formed, then by dicing the semiconductor wafer into individual semiconductor devices.
In the conventional CSP type semiconductor devices, however, the rear surfaces and side surfaces of the semiconductor chips thereof where no circuit has been formed are exposed. This causes light to enter the semiconductor chips through the rear surfaces or side surfaces of the semiconductor chips if the semiconductor chips are mounted in, for example, transparent skeleton type modules. There have been some cases where the light that has entered the semiconductor chip acts on the circuit, adversely affecting the operation of the circuit formed on the semiconductor chip.